Bien à toi
by Sednareinedeseaux
Summary: Gokudera est en mission, Yamamoto se languit de lui, et ainsi débute l'envoi de lettres maladroites et brèves. 8059, bien entendu. OS cadeau pour TheoryofChaos.


Bon, comme d'habitude, l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Je ne possède que mon imagination de perverse accomplie, je ne séquestre pas Tsuna dans ma chambre et, à mon grand dam, je ne le séquestrerai jamais. Encore heureux pour vous, parce que si je chope Enma aussi je change le manga en un recueil yaoi 0027. Vous êtes prévenus.

Aujourd'hui, Sedna se sent en forme, Sedna est inspirée, Sedna vient d'être libérée d'un calvaire qui dura une semaine et demie. En bref, Sedna avait besoin de se lâcher, et donc Sedna s'est essayée à l'épistolaire — même si comme vous allez le voir ce n'est pas _tout à fait_ ça — et en a profité pour pondre un 8059 tout doux, tout mignon, tout dégoulinant de guimauve tiédasse et indigeste (Goku-chan est du même avis). Présence très vague de 3387 (parce qu'ils sont chou) et de D18 (parce qu'ils sont HOT). L'histoire se déroule TYL mais post-Millefiore. Autrement dit, ils sont grands et beaux et sexy mais Byaku-chan est crevé et tout est bien qui finit bien.

L'idée m'est venue quand j'ai repensé au film **PS : I Love You** qui m'a fait pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, qui est une pure bombe atomique de sa mère et que je conseille à tout le monde mais uniquement en VO, parce que la VF est... je veux même pas en parler.

Cadeau de Noël pour TheoryofChaos. J'espère que ça te fera quand même plaisir.

* * *

Bien à toi

Gokudera était parti depuis un mois déjà quand Yamamoto décida de lui écrire pour la première fois. Il eut un sourire embarrassé en se disant que le Gardien de la Tempête n'apprécierait peut-être pas l'attention, mais saisit tout de même une feuille et l'élégant stylo que Tsuna lui avait offert pour Noël. (Takeshi avait compris que son boss se vengeait du commentaire railleur qu'il avait fait en le surprenant endormi sur une pile de dossiers à signer. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Après tout, Tsuna lui avait également fait cadeau d'une collection de films absolument géniale.)

_Le 12 janvier 20.._

_Gokudera,_

_Je me doute bien que cette lettre va te surprendre (moi-même, je suis surpris d'avoir eu le cran de t'écrire) mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Le QG est vide sans toi pour t'énerver contre Lambo ou senpai continuellement. Ça me manque un peu, et même s'il ne dit rien, je sais que Tsuna aussi se sent seul. Après tout, ce n'est plus pareil quand toute la famille n'est pas présente, pas vrai ?_

_Comment se passent les négociations ? La Famille D.. est pleine de durs à cuire, mais je sais que tu t'en sortiras très bien. J'ai confiance en toi. Au fait, est-ce que mon cadeau t'a plu ? J'espère que le colis n'a pas été trop abîmé. Tsuna m'a offert quelques DVDs, peut-être qu'on pourra les regarder ensemble quand tu rentreras ? Il me semble en avoir vu quelques uns sur les extraterrestres. Tu aimes ce genre de choses, si je me souviens bien._

_Reviens-nous vite,_

_Yamamoto._

**xxx**

C'était une lettre idiote et brouillonne. Cet abruti de fanatique de sports avait _toujours_ eu une écriture à la limite de l'illisible lorsqu'il s'exprimait en Italien. Depuis des années qu'ils se connaissaient, il n'avait pas changé à ce niveau. Gokudera ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. La lettre dégoulinait de cette stupidité latente dont le Gardien de la Pluie n'avait pas su se débarrasser. Il pouvait presque imaginer le sourire niais qui étirait les lèvres de Yamamoto en faisant frémir la cicatrice sur son menton lorsque sa main avait tracé ces quelques mots.

_Le 17 janvier 20.._

_Yamabruti,_

_Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour m'écrire des idioties pareilles alors que je suis dans une mission aussi délicate. Tu me fais quoi, là ? Si tu es en manque d'affection, va jouer avec ton clébard. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire._

_Dis au Dixième du nom que je lui promets de faire au plus vite. Qu'il se rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser seul (surtout en ta compagnie) trop longtemps. Pour ton cadeau, oui, je l'ai bien reçu, mais de là à dire que je l'apprécie..._

_Sur ce, si tu veux bien me laisser travailler._

_Gokudera._

**xxx**

_Le 21 janvier 20.._

_Gokudera,_

_Tu m'as répondu ! Pour une surprise. Je pensais que tu m'ignorerais. J'ai été mauvaise langue._

_Oui, je crois bien que je suis en manque d'affection ! Senpai et Hibari sont en mission eux aussi, et à l'heure où je t'écris, Lambo doit être en train de préparer ses valises pour rendre visite à I-Pin à Shanghai. Heureusement que je peux passer le temps en m'entraînant avec Reborn, sinon je pense que je m'ennuierais sérieusement. Tsuna est trop occupé en ce moment, le gamin a même dit que s'il continuait à ne pas sortir de son bureau, il allait devenir blanc comme la neige. Je crois que Tsuna n'a pas trop aimé._

_C'est dur de ta part de me dire ça. Ma compagnie ne doit pas être si horrible, si tu as pu y survivre pendant des années, non ?_

_Bien à toi,_

_Yamamoto._

_PS : Tu me manques._

**xxx**

En voyant les derniers mots écrits par son collègue, Gokudera ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement. Jurant entre ses dents, il s'empara du premier stylo qu'il trouva afin de rédiger une réponse hargneuse et maladroite.

_Le 25 janvier 20.._

_Idiot ! Tu laisses le Dixième s'enterrer seul dans son bureau ? Décidément, il est grand temps que je rentre._

_Ta compagnie n'est pas horrible. Elle est __**insoutenable**__._

_Gokudera._

_PS : Arrête de dire des choses pareilles, abruti. Si je te manque tant que ça, pourquoi tu ne m'appelles pas vite fait au lieu de m'envoyer tes lettres stupides ? Non pas que j'aie envie de t'entendre, mais ça me ferait perdre moins de temps._

**xxx**

Yamamoto eut un sourire plein de tendresse en lisant le post-scriptum écrit hâtivement. L'écriture de Gokudera, habituellemet si fluide et élégante dans sa langue natale, était un peu irrégulière. Fermant les yeux, il imagina la main fine se serrant autour du stylo et les joues pâles balayées par une rougeur inhabituelle.

_Le 30 janvier 20.._

_Cher Gokudera,_

_Ne t'en fais pas, Tsuna va très bien. Reborn ne faisait que plaisanter. En ce moment, ils se sont tous les deux rendus à un meeting avec les Cavallone. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais apparemment c'est une histoire de livraison par camions et vu la tête de Tsuna, ça avait l'air particulièrement ennuyeux. Au moins, il pourra bavarder un peu avec Dino-san._

_Ouch. Touché. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très intelligent. Pour un génie comme toi, ça doit être agaçant, je pense. En tant que bonne résolution de l'année, je propose d'essayer de faire preuve de plus d'esprit. Ça te va ?_

_Bien à toi,_

_Yamamoto._

_PS : Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais avec le décalage horaire, mon emploi du temps irrégulier et tes propres meetings, je sens qu'on n'arrivera jamais à s'attraper. Et puis, c'est la première fois que j'écris à quelqu'un pour autre chose que le boulot. C'est amusant._

**xxx**

_Le 6 février 20.._

_Gokudera,_

_Aujourd'hui ça fait deux mois que tu es parti. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas répondu à ma dernière lettre histoire de me signaler que tu en avais assez. Pardon de te déranger encore une fois._

_Tout à l'heure, j'ai assisté sans le vouloir à une altercation entre Dino-san et Hibari. D'après ce que j'ai vu, ils se disputaient pour quelque chose, et puis Dino a fini par frôler la main d'Hibari, tout doucement, presque comme si c'était accidentel. J'ai cru rêver en voyant Hibari rougir de façon infime. Ça m'a fait penser à toi._

_Tu me manques, Hayato._

_Yamamoto._

**xxx**

_Le 10 février 20.._

_Yamamoto, tu n'es qu'un imbécile._

_PS : Ne m'appelle pas comme ça._

**xxx**

_Le 16 février 20.._

_Cher Gokudera,_

_Je suis heureux de t'avoir fait réagir. C'est fou comme le manoir peut sembler vide sans ta voix pour me crier dessus, ou ta présence dans la bibliothèque. J'ai envie de te voir et de te parler. Parfois, par habitude, j'appelle Uri dans les jardins, avant de me souvenir que lui aussi est parti avec toi._

_Je suppose que je suis véritablement un idiot de première. Tant pis pour la bonne résolution, hein ? Il semblerait que mon cerveau ne puisse fonctionner autrement qu'en te disant des inepties. Pourtant je sens que je suis différent avec toi, tu sais. J'essaie de faire des efforts._

_Bien à toi,_

_Yamamoto._

**xxx**

_Le 25 février 20.._

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle, Gokudera !_

_Je sais que les concernés préféreraient t'en parler eux-mêmes, mais ça me fait tellement plaisir que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te l'annoncer. Et puis ça fait quinze jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, à part les rapports hebdomadaires que tu envoies à Tsuna par mail. Ton écriture me manque, elle aussi._

_Bref, revenons-en au sujet. Ryohei-senpai nous a annoncé il n'y a même pas une heure ses fiançailles avec Hana-san. Merveilleux, pas vrai ? Tsuna était fou de joie, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu sourire comme ça. Moi-même je suis sincèrement heureux pour eux deux. Kyoko et Haru sont passées nous dire bonjour pour l'occasion, c'était agréable de les revoir._

_Mais tout aurait été tellement parfait si tu avais été présent. Tu vas certainement me traiter d'égoïste, et tu auras raison. Personne n'est sans défaut et surtout pas moi._

_Bien à toi,_

_Yamamoto._

_PS : Deux mois et demie que tu es si loin. Est-ce que je ne te manque pas un tout petit peu ? Moi je pense à toi tous les jours. Parfois je m'interromps et je réalise que je n'ai fait que ça, me remémorer ton regard ou ta voix. Ta voix, Hayato. Je ne l'ai pas entendue depuis seulement deux mois et demie mais ce temps me semble une éternité._

**xxx**

La lettre l'attendait sur la table de sa chambre, poliment apportée par le personnel de l'hôtel. L'enveloppe était neutre, banale, ornée d'un timbre tamponné aux couleurs de deux pays différents. Gokudera sut immédiatement de qui elle provenait, et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, laissa ses doigts caresser le papier doucement, sans l'ouvrir. Quand enfin il brisa le pli dans un froissement sonore et déplia la feuille qu'il contenait, il se mordit les lèvres. Ses yeux s'adoucirent en parcourant l'écriture désordonnée.

_Le 1er mars 20.._

_Cher fanatique de baseball,_

_Tu enverras mes félicitations à la tête de gazon. Dire qu'un idiot comme lui a réussi à séduire quelqu'un comme Kurokawa... ça mérite bien des applaudissements._

_Je confirme, tu es très égoïste. Mais je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre, de la part d'un tel attardé._

_Gokudera._

_PS : Non, tu ne me manques pas le moins du monde. Mais commence à mettre de côté les films que le Dixième t'a offerts, on verra si j'en trouve un ou deux dignes de mon intérêt (non pas que je critique les choix du boss, mais vu ton manque de culture, je doute que tu saches déterminer les bons des mauvais)._

**xxx**

_Le 5 mars 20.._

_Cher Gokudera,_

_Félicitations transmises, senpai et Hana-san sont heureux que ça te fasse plaisir. Elle est retournée à Namimori, et lui donne l'impression d'être sans cesse sur un petit nuage ! C'est vraiment drôle, j'aimerais que tu sois là pour voir ça. Même si je pense que tu ne ferais que te moquer de lui._

_Alors comme ça tu t'es souvenu de ma proposition ! J'ai aussitôt commencé à trier ce qui pourrait t'intéresser, j'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreur._

_Bien à toi,_

_Yamamoto._

Il hésita un instant, son stylo suspendu deux centimètres au-dessus du papier. Puis, avec un sourire triste, il coucha sur la feuille les mots qui le hantaient depuis des mois.

_PS : Tu me manques. Si seulement tu savais à quel point. J'aimerais savoir écrire aussi bien que les auteurs des romans que tu m'as offerts à Noël. J'aurais su alors trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ma solitude. À la place, j'envoie mes pensées les plus tendres vers toi, dans l'espoir vain qu'elles t'atteignent. Je t'aime, Hayato._

**xxx**

Le post-scriptum était en Japonais. Les idéogrammes aisément tracés à l'encre bleue accentuaient le soudain lyrisme des mots. Comme si Yamamoto avait voulu appuyer sa pensée le plus possible. Comme s'il avait voulu imprimer ces paroles dans l'esprit de Gokudera, avec toute la force de cette simplicité qui le caractérisait. Et c'était sans doute le cas, pensa Hayato alors que la chaleur lui montait aux joues et que la main qui tenait la lettre tremblait légèrement.

**xxx**

_Le 15 mars 20.._

_Cher Hayato,_

_Trois mois. Ça fait trois mois et neuf jours que tu es parti. Aujourd'hui Tsuna m'a dit que tu lui manquais énormément, et à ces mots ma gorge s'est tellement serrée que je n'ai pas su répondre. Je ne suis pas sûr, mais je crois qu'il a compris mon malaise, car il m'a serré l'épaule gentiment avant de partir sans dire un mot. Certainement son Intuition, tu ne crois pas ?_

_Je ne sais même pas si je vais t'envoyer cette lettre. Depuis le début, peu importe ce que j'écris, je n'hésite jamais au moment de fermer l'enveloppe. Une fois que c'est fait, c'est fait. Mais aujourd'hui, étrangement, j'ai cette crainte qui me serre le ventre, j'ai peur de ta réaction._

_Je t'en supplie, reviens. Vite._

_Takeshi._

**xxx**

_Le 17 mars 20.._

_Cher Hayato,_

_Je me doute bien que ma précédente lettre n'a pas encore eu le temps de t'atteindre mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je n'avais jamais ressenti avant ce besoin d'écrire à quelqu'un, ce besoin viscéral de communiquer, et l'angoisse délicieuse de l'attente lorsqu'on sait que nos mots et nos pensées voyagent jusqu'à l'autre. Alors même que mes précédentes paroles n'ont pas pu te toucher, me voilà, pauvre fou, à écrire une nouvelle lettre, à t'envoyer encore un peu de moi-même._

_Tu as entièrement raison quand tu dis que je suis un imbécile._

_Takeshi._

**xxx**

_Le 19 mars 20.._

_Cher Hayato,_

_Déjà trois lettres, et je ne sais même pas si la première est déjà arrivée jusqu'à toi. Je me demande, m'en veux-tu de ce que je t'ai dit ? es-tu gêné que j'aie exprimé mes sentiments si ouvertement ? es-tu flatté, agacé, en colère ?_

_J'aimerais savoir. J'aimerais être près de toi et pouvoir étudier ton visage comme je le faisais avant. Avant. Ce mot me semble évoquer une époque perdue depuis des siècles, et pourtant il ne s'agit que de trois mois et demie à peine. C'est dire si je suis atteint, n'est-ce pas._

_Je t'aime,_

_Takeshi._

**xxx**

_Le 30 mars 20.._

_Cher Hayato,_

_Tu remarqueras l'admirable effort que j'ai fourni ces onze derniers jours. J'ai retenu ma fièvre de t'écrire autant que j'ai pu, en espérant maladivement une réponse de ta part. Aucune n'est venue, et aujourd'hui j'abandonne une fois de plus la lutte._

_Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je relise chacune de tes lettres. Elles sont succinctes et acides parfois mais je les aime, car elles viennent de toi, elles sont comme une projection de tes pensées, et elles ne disparaissent pas dans les airs comme les mots que tu prononces. Même si j'avoue que ta voix me manque. Ta voix et tout le reste de ta personne._

_Takeshi._

**xxx**

_Le 31 mars 20.._

_Cher Hayato,_

_Je bats des records, n'est-ce pas ? À peine vingt-quatre heures et me voilà de nouveau assis à t'écrire. C'est que je ne tiens plus, tu sais. En m'apercevant au déjeuner aujourd'hui, même Hibari a fait la remarque que j'avais "encore plus l'air d'un herbivore". Heureusement que j'ai réussi à éviter Tsuna, je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction en me voyant dans cet état._

_Tu me manques. Je ne plaisante pas quand je dis ça, ce ne sont pas de simples politesses et j'ose espérer que tu t'en rends compte. Plus le temps passe et plus je sens que tu m'es aussi nécessaire que l'air que je respire._

_Je t'aime,_

_Takeshi._

_PS : Réponds-moi. Je t'en supplie._

**xxx**

_Le 4 avril 20.._

_Abruti,_

_Si tu inquiètes inutilement le Dixième du nom, je ne te le pardonnerai pas. Te bousiller la santé ne me fera pas revenir plus vite._

_Gokudera._

_PS : Et arrête de dépenser toute ta paye en timbres. Je suis occupé, je n'ai pas forcément le temps de te répondre, surtout quand tu m'envoies ton charabia sentimental. Tu me manques aussi._

**xxx**

Yamamoto avait le cœur qui battait en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Il trembla en lisant le contenu et dut s'asseoir quand il posa les yeux sur la dernière phrase. Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres, le premier depuis des jours.

_Le 8 avril 20.._

_Cher Hayato,_

_Je crois que jamais encore je n'avais autant chéri une lettre. Certes, tu es la première personne avec laquelle je communique véritablement par courrier, mais le sentiment est là. Dit comme ça, c'est cruel, mais je suis heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir ce manque qui m'obsède._

_Quatre mois et deux jours. Le tiers d'une année est passé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Et je crois parler pour tout le monde en affirmant qu'il est plus que temps pour toi de nous revenir._

_Je ne tiendrai pas un mois de plus._

_Takeshi._

_PS : Je t'aime._

**xxx**

_Le 12 avril 20.._

_Yamamoto,_

_Le Dixième a certainement dû t'en informer, mais les négociations se sont enfin terminées. Pourquoi cette lettre, alors ? Moi-même je ne sais pas. Tu as dû me communiquer ta stupidité. En tout cas c'est ce que j'aimerais croire, même si je sais que je ne fais que me trouver des excuses._

_Peut-être simplement parce que j'attendais le moment de pouvoir te dire "c'est bon, je rentre, arrête de t'inquiéter". Merde, tes tirades m'ont changé moi aussi en une espèce de machine à guimauve. Je te hais, Yamamoto. Sérieusement._

_Enfin, voilà, je rentre. J'ai hâte de voir le Dixième, auquel tu as intérêt à transmettre mes meilleurs sentiments et mon respect de bras-droit, ainsi que mon amitié._

_Gokudera [...]_

**xxx**

Trois heures. Ce fut le temps qu'il passa à l'aéroport de Pise, attendant l'avion qui ramènerait Gokudera. Il resta debout pendant tout ce temps, regardant sa montre toutes les dix secondes, tirant sur sa cravate qui lui tenait chaud. Il savait qu'il était stupide de se présenter si tôt, mais l'impatience et la crainte qui se mélangeaient en lui l'empêchaient de penser à autre chose, et il avait pris la route en espérant que le voyage en voiture ferait passer le temps plus vite.

Après une éternité, il vit enfin sortir les premiers voyageurs. La gorge sèche, il scruta la foule à la recherche de cheveux argentés. Sa main serrait la lettre chiffonnée et brouillonne.

- Je t'en prie, ne me _dis pas_ que tu as attendu ici pendant des heures, Yamamoto.

La voix venait s'élever dans son dos. Un frisson remonta dans son échine et il se retourna lentement. Derrière lui, Gokudera le fixait avec les sourcils froncés. Sa bouche n'était qu'une ligne pâle et fine, formant une moue qu'il trouva adorable. Takeshi n'eut pas besoin d'attendre que l'autre rougisse pour voir droit derrière la façade maussade qu'il avait construite. Avec un sourire éclatant, il glissa une main dans les cheveux d'Hayato et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

_[...] PS : Je t'aime aussi. Imbécile._


End file.
